Love with a Different Name
by x.Accillia
Summary: Sosamie is a lone Sacrifice. Soubi is a lone Fighter Unit. Fate has a strange sense of humor. soubi/oc-M for later chapters.
1. Hello, what is your name?

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfiction although I've been writing for a while o3o; Please enjoy! Oh, and I don't own ANYTHING although I would _really_ like too. :)

_

* * *

_

_ Running. That's all she could remember. She even forgot why she was running at all. But she knew she had to. Or she would die... She didn't want to die. Her legs are screaming. Her lungs burned, refusing air like a child refusing bed time. Her bare feet dug into the earth. Her skin was pale, weak against the elements. There was blood on her clothes but she didn't remember how it had gotten there. She didn't want to.  
__"Sosamie!"  
__Who's name was that? Hers? Or did it belong to the body in which the blood had come from? Perhaps were they one in the same? Her body was in so much pain. Her mind wasn't fairing much better. It felt scrambled. She couldn't form a solid sentence. The voice... It sounded so familiar. Like a sweet memory in the back of the mind. But the sweet tone was riding side by side against something else. Was it anger? Or was it fear? Her mind couldn't tell, it was too hazy. But...why would someone be angry at her? Had she done something wrong? Had she caused the blood? No. She wasn't a violent person. But then why fear? Did they -the term was loose- know the trouble lurking for her? It was too soon to made assumptions. She didn't even know the name. It could have been someone else.  
_"Miss?"  
_Why were so many voices speaking to her? Who was she? And why had the last voice been so loud? It echoed loudly, banging against the sides of her head.  
_"Miss, are you okay?"  
_Okay? No, she was running. There was no way she was 'okay'. She had to keep running. She didn't really know why though. She was... -She was Sosamie Yecetomie. _

Silver doe eyes fluttered open before snapping back shut. There was too much light. It burned her like fire. She groaned in dissatisfaction. Her mind and body were too weak to face the light yet. Not while she was still in the darkest part of her memories. Then the light was gone. No, not gone, just dimmed. She slowly opened her eyes, bit by bit, adjusting to her surroundings. Where was she? Where ever it was, it was warm. Sitting up she checked her clothes. Her white gown was clean. Well, as clean as it would get considering the dirt stains. But no blood. She wasn't surprised but it still brought her mild comfort. Her fingers ran through her silver waist long hair. There were several knots.  
"Would you like a brush?"  
The new voice shocked and frightened her. Her body launched itself into the nearest corner and froze. She didn't have the strength to fight. She didn't... And when she saw him, she really didn't want to. A man stood there in all his raw beauty. There were no other words for it. He was beautiful. His shoulder long blond hair looked like silk. And his blueish-purple eye color looked like it belonged on a painter's palette. But it was more then that. He was so inviting. He held out a brush.  
"May I?"  
She blinked. May he what? It took her a moment before she understood. She sat back on the bed, facing away from him. Her voice was soft. "You may.."  
Her body trembled. She was afraid. Completely and utterly afraid. But amidst all the fear there was something else. Something so strong it threatened to rip her apart. Trust? She mentally slapped herself. Strangers do not trust. She had to be careful. This man could be after her life and she intended to keep it.  
His touch was soft and gentle. He ran the brush down her hair, careful not to tug her hair as he undid the knots. _'He has long hair too...That's how he must know how to do this so carefully...' _It surprised her that she was being so mild with him, as if he was an old school friend.  
"I'm Agatsuma Soubi." His magic fingers never missed a strand. Soubi. It was a pretty name. It suited him well. They sat in silence again. Surely he was wondering who the heck she was. Should she make up a fake name? She didn't think so. He didn't know her. And even if he did she would find a way to get away.  
"I'm Yecetomie Sosamie." Her voice was a little stronger. Good. It was who she was after all. Her name gave her strength. If only she could use her real name... She would be unbeatable.  
"Your ears are cute." Soubi chucked, causing her to blink. For a moment she forgot she had cat ears. How silly. People always made fun of her ears; she had silver hair yet her ears faded into black. _But he thought they are cute...  
_"Is your tail the same way? Where is it?" Soubi asked. Sosamie nodded her head carefully, not wanting to tug her own hair. It was strange to her. She was at peace with a total stranger. Was she that desperate for calm?  
"It's under my dress." Her mind snapped. He didn't had his cat ears or tail. He did look older... It was only natural right? She had never been with anyone that way. She was rather proud of still having her ears while so many people were throwing them away.  
"It's a pretty dress." The compliment sounded sincere. She thought it was pretty too, even with the dirt stains.  
"Thank you, Agatsuma-sama." He chuckled.  
"Call me Soubi. If you don't I'll feel old." She laughed along with him. It felt so good to hear her own laughter. It reminded her she still could.  
"There. All done." Soubi sat next to her. She looked up at him and smiled. He was so large compared to her. She was only eighty-eight pounds and only 4'11. Yet she felt as though he was a gentle giant. Perhaps life could be more then running. But it was far too soon to be thinking that. The sweet face could very easily be a ruse.  
"Where did you find me?" Sosamie turned and looked up at him. Right now, she needed to know. The innocent face turned serious. Was he going to turn cruel as she expected? She didn't know if she could handle that. He was so sweet and had the nicest aura to him.  
"In an ally way. You were sprawled out all over the floor." Thank a god if there was one. Had it been someone else, anyone else; she would be raped or dead. The thought made her shiver although it was toasty inside the little house.

"Your a Sacrifice." The truth in his statement slammed against her. She wasn't expecting that. How on earth did he know about that? Unless...  
"You?"  
"A fighter unit."  
The air that promised life began to choke her. A fighter unit. Her small paradise that collapsed at her feet before she could even ask for a drink. Her body stiffened. Would his Sacrifice walk in at any second, threatening her life? Her mind blurred. Her body was shutting down on her. _'This isn't real. He isn't a fighter unit. The words were_ _formed in my own mind. I put the words in his mouth. He can't be a fighter unit.'_ But inside she knew she was only feeding herself lies. There was no way he could know she was a Sacrifice unless he was a Fighter Unit or a Sacrifice himself.  
"Please tell me... What is your name?"

Silver eyes met blue as she fought to breath. He was so kind. She didn't want to believe it. Her eyes darted. A small home like any other down the street. A normal person with amazing power. She should have known. She should have been able to sense him. For gods sake, she was right next to him!  
"Heartless."  
Was that her voice? That voice that spoke the truth when it should have spoken nothing but lies? But her name was the truth. Her body began to tremble. Inside she felt numb. As if she was leaving her body. Maybe she was finally going insane.  
"Your Fighter Unit?" Soubi asked, looking at her, trying to figure her out. Sosamie shook her head. Did he want a fight? Yes, it was true that a Fighter Unit and a Sacrifice should never be apart but... Well, she didn't know. Her head was spinning round' and round'. Soubi reached out and brushed his fingers against her shoulder. The slight contact made her scream. An agony filled scream that she had held in too long. She had never grieved. There was only running. She was filled in fear. And now this man was going to kill her inside out with his sweet tenderness. "**DEAD! **He's dead! Someone killed him!" Now was her time to grieve. Even if this man was going to kill her, she would cry for her fallen comrade. Her shoulders rocked as she sobbed. This beautiful man would never understand the extent of her pain. To lose the one person Fate had given her was unbearable. This man could never comprehend. Her Fighter Unit was dead. But beyond all that, her friend was dead. Her brother. Her lover. Her everything. Gone. And all she could do was run. It made her sick. She screamed as she cried. This man could never understand.  
"...You lost someone too?..."  
Sosamie sniffled and looked up at him. What had he said? Everyone loses someone at one point in their life. But losing ones life partner was worse. His Sacrifice was going to walk in whenever and he would be happy. She would never know that happiness ever again.  
"I lost my Sacrifice. He was murdered too." At first her mind was blank. It was as if her mind refused the words. Then her mind screamed at her. _'He's lying! What a lovely coincidence!'_ But somehow she knew he couldn't lie. Or could he? Her legs moved with no command of her mind. Her movements were jerky and shaky. She ran into every room of the small home. No one else was there. She peeled back the curtains forgetting the burn of the life giving sun. One car. She ran back to Soubi and began pounding his chest with her fists.  
"Liar! Liar! **LIAR! **Where is your Sacrifice? Don't mess with me!"  
The truth nature of her name bubbled to the surface. Heartless. One without a heart. Right now she didn't care if she hurt him. She wanted to. How dare he mock her in the most horrific way possible. A few moments ago she would have never thought about hurting this beautiful man named Soubi, but right now she wanted to kill him. And it made her far more angry when she realized that she wasn't hurting him at all, when she wasn't even making him step back an inch. His head was low and those wondrous eyes disappeared from view. She didn't care. She slammed her fists against him screaming. His hands caught her elbows firmly. Her body twisted as she screamed. She was expecting his fist in return. Any pain. Instead, he hugged her. Perhaps that was worse. His kindness would kill her. She cried softly as he ran his fingers down her hair.  
"You got it messy again.", he whispered in her ear. He held her firmly as if without her he would disappear from this world. She was starting to feel the same. So he did know her pain. He would share it with her. Her nails dug into his shirt. She needed him more then she realized. They needed each other. Without each other they would go insane, they would die. His sweet understanding was her undoing. Her knees buckled and she collapsed onto the floor. Still, she held onto him. He picked her up and laid her on the bed before sitting next to her. Soubi allowed her to cry until there wasn't any tears left in her. It felt good. She needed to cry. As she rubbed her face she turned to face him. He was slowly unwrapped the bandages around his neck. Sosamie hadn't noticed them at first, they seemed a part of his skin. But now that he was, Sosamie wondered how she hadn't noticed before. The white bandages were a completely different color then Soubi's life filled skin. A soft gasp escaped her lips.  
Beloved.  
Soubi really did have pretty names. Beloved. One who is loved. But it didn't look normal. It looked like a scar. Her brows furrowed in wonder. Who would scar their Fighter Unit in such a way? Sosamie looked up at Soubi. Then slowly she tugged down the collar of her dress. There's wasn't lust in Soubi's eyes, only understanding. On her left collar bone in dark letters was her name. The location was similar to Soubi's only hers was shifted to the left. It was still kinda creepy. Sosamie fixed her dress before shifting into a sitting position. She still didn't really understand it. She was far from home with a stranger. And she no longer had a Fighter Unit.  
"Do you know who did it? Your Fighter Unit?"  
She shook her head. "Nope." But she wished she did.  
"All I remember is... We were peacefully at home one second, then the next these people were attacking us. He told me to run... so I did."  
"Then he knew." Sosamie blinked and looked at him.  
"You think so?" Soubi nodded. He did make sense. If her Fighter Unit hadn't known, he would have never told her to run with such urgency. But what did that mean? Was her Fighter Unit a bad guy? No. What a stupid question.  
"... His name was Aubrey." Sosamie looked down. Even though her body was dry of tears her heart was still sobbing. She couldn't help herself.  
"Mine was Seimei. He was murdered by the school." Sosamie blinked. The school? Why would they do such a thing? She turned to Soubi and he merely shrugged. But the look in his eyes told Sosamie he missed his Sacrifice as much as she missed Aubrey.  
"Get me another pillow."  
The command darted past her lips before she could do anything. The relationship between a Sacrifice and a Fighter Unit was usually a slave/master relationship. Sometimes it was love. The Sacrifice ordered and the Fighter Unit obeyed. But Soubi wasn't hers. Before she could add 'please' though, he was already out the door and quickly returned with a pillow in hand. She smiled and looked up at him. "Thank you."  
Soubi nodded. Something was different about him. He looked more alive. There was color in his cheeks.  
Just what kind of a mess had she gotten herself into?


	2. Can someone really be Lifeless?

To the few people who have been reading, I'm sorry for the mix up with the chapters! And sorry for the rather long hiatus. But I'm back now and hoping to get things moving again :D

So without futher adieu~!  
Here's the new(and better) chatpter two!

P.S. I will shortly be adding several more stories with the animes: Bleach, Kuroshitsuji and Soul Eater so please subscribe! 3

* * *

How many days had it been? Five? No, six. Six days at Soubi's house. He wasn't so bad. And he even cooked. Aubrey couldn't even make an egg. Sosamie laughed. She sat in the tub, bathing. She was getting used to this more and more every day. Was that a bad thing? It wasn't in her eyes. It dulled the pain of Aubrey's death. She stilled wanted to know why he was killed. There had to be a reason. Her thinking brought light to a scary thought. Would those people who killed Aubrey be after her? Probably. She was his Sacrifice after all. Her fingers ran over the lettering over her collar bone. One name...  
It was a truly powerful bond. It felt good to have someone understand her. She heard the click of the front door as it closed. "Soubi?", she called. He had left earlier for class. She giggled. A powerful Fighter Unit went to school for art. The thought was rather funny to her. But she stopped laughing when she didn't get a response. Soubi knew that made her angry, she had whacked him the first and only time. "..Soubi?.." Fear was beginning to settle in the pit of her stomach. Was someone in the house who wasn't Soubi? But she had locked the door after he left. Only someone with a key -such as herself- could get in. "Sou-?"  
"HI!"  
Sosamie screamed as she fell back into the tub. She heard a male scream along with her own. Water splashed all over the porcelain floor. "Kio! You idiot!" She sat up only to face the green haired friend of Soubi. His only friend, she might add. She had forgotten Kio had a key to the house as well. She grabbed a towel and whacked Kio with it before she wrapped it around her wet frame.  
"Did I scare ya?" It might have sounded like a concerned question... if Kio wasn't grinning ear to ear.  
"No!" Her lower lip stuck out in a pout. She was lying, and she knew it. Kio had scared her half to death! But there was no way she was going to let him know that. Sosamie blinked. "And Soubi?"  
They both walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom. In the short time she had been in Soubi's house she had learned a lot about him. And she had met Kio. She was beginning to wonder it that had been a pleasant surprise or a curse. She was going to keep telling herself a blessing. After all, Kio accepted Soubi the way he was. He had even accepted her. Her first friend in a new home. Soubi had even been so kind as to give her a room in the back. It was a bit small but it was her own room. He even took her out shopping for shoved Kio outside before shutting the door and locking it. She started slipping on a pleated skirt.  
"He went shopping. He has to make dinner for three tonight." Kio's voice came from the hall outside her door. Sosamie blinked as she buttoned up her black blouse.  
"Your staying over?" _'He's a blessing...He's a blessing... Soubi won't like it if you kill him.'  
_"Yea, we're going to work our paintings." Sosamie had seen some of Soubi's final pieces but never had seen him working on one. It would be nice if she could watch. She had to admit, even Kio's paintings were amazing. It made her wish she could paint too, but that was never going to happen. She drew like a grade schooler.  
"Hey, when are you getting rid of your ears?" Sosamie opened the door and her fist greeted Kio's head. "Ow ow ow!"  
"Don't ask something like that!" Sosamie yelled before stomping into the living room. Kio really was a pervert. But she was starting to wonder if he was gay. He did hit on Soubi a lot. It was kinda funny though. "It was just a question!" Kio rubbed his head groaning. "Geeze~!"  
The front door clicked again. "Soubi~!" Sosamie ran to greet the tall man with a hug. He smile and hugged her back. She was like a kitten waiting for its owner to get home from work. Soubi thought it was rather cute. He scratched behind her ear, winning himself a purr. "Kio said you guys were going to work on your paintings, can I watch?" Sosamie asked, slipping into the kitchen.  
"Of course." Soubi sat the groceries down on the counter.  
"How about I cook. That way you guys can get started." Sosamie smiled. She loved to cook, and she was good at it. Unlike that evil painting. And she didn't mind if someone was joining them. Although she did admit she preferred to eat with Soubi alone.  
"Thank you." Soubi rubbed the back of her ears again.  
"Kio can really eat~!" Sosamie laughed as she washed the dishes. Aubrey told her she was a good cook, but Kio made her feel like a chef. They had already started painting by the time she was done but they happily stopped for a hot meal. And it was fun to watch them finish. Sosamie sat next to Soubi, leaning on him slightly, watching him work magic with a brush. She asked them many questions about the paints why were using. She had lots of fun. It brought her a sense of peace. Things were finally getting normal. Soubi had even talked to Kio about getting her lessons. Sosamie had laughed, claiming she liked another form of art; poetry. Both were surprised. It was personal information, and she should have felt angry with herself for sharing it, but she felt good. They were happy for her.  
_'Aubrey... I think I'm happy here. Please watch over me.'  
_Soubi walked over to her with a smile. "The food was extremely delicious."  
"Thank you." Sosamie grinned happily. It was amazing how good he made her feel. They sat at the table and talked. Talked about anything and everything. Each second she felt as though she knew him a little better. It seemed true; life could be more then running. With Soubi she felt safe. He was strong. He would protect her.  
The clock clicked 1:00 in the morning. Sosamie yawned. "Oh my, I didn't know it was so late." It was so easy to talk to him then time didn't matter. It had flown by happily allowing them to continue speaking to one another.  
"Time for bed little one." Soubi helped her up and into her bedroom. He tucked her in her bed before shutting the door as he left. Sosamie smiled, snuggled in her bed. _'This is my life now. Aubrey, you would like Soubi. He's strong too.'_ And before she could realize it, sleep covered her like her warm blanket.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.  
**_Sosamie groaned. "Soubi... Go away..." What on earth did he want in the middle of the night? Hadn't he gone to sleep?  
_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Her eyes forced themselves open. Another unhappy groaned rushed past her lips. She laid in bed for a moment before turning her head to the window. Her fingers rubbed the last of the sleepiness from her eyes. Sosamie soon wished she hadn't done it. Perfectly outlined bodies stood at her window.  
She screamed.  
Hurried footsteps echoed loudly before her door slammed open. Sosamie screamed again, thinking the shadows had gotten inside. No, it was only Soubi. She turned her head back to the window and found... nothing? Something was wrong. Horribly wrong.  
"Sosamie? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Soubi's hands traced down her arms as if checking for wounds. She wasn't hurt, not on the outside at least but the inside was a completely different story. Her heart was thumping loudly, ready to burst out of her chest. Those people were after her. Were they the same people who had killed Aubrey? Fear was quickly dominated by anger. By rage. If it was them she would kill them. She would end them totally and completely. Pushing past Soubi and his protests, Sosamie leaped out the window. She would find them. Every last one of them and make them feel her pain. No. That was impossible. Those beasts could never feel her pain. But she would make sure no one else had to go through it.  
She was running at full speed with her night gown flowing behind her. It reminded her of her dream. Of the day Aubrey was killed. But something was different. She wasn't running away out of fear. Right now she was racing _towards_ the danger in full rage. It wasn't the same anymore. As she ran she placed her right hand over her name. She was **Heartless.** And nothing was going to change that. She was going to help Aubrey live through her, through their name. She turned and saw Soubi running behind her. The look on his face spoke volumes. She knew he wasn't going to try and take her back home, but he was going to help her. She would have done the same for him without a second thought. It didn't matter that they had different names, their outstanding power was more then enough.  
She reached a clearing and stopped. Had they gone this way? "Come out and fight me!" She wasn't going to let this chance fall. Her voice rang with anger. It was a voice that demanded to be obeyed. There was no denying that. A rustle of leaves caught her attention. She braced herself. She wasn't going to run away as she had done before. She was going to live for Aubrey. Soubi made it to her side as two figures appeared from the bushes.  
"My my, this is such a pleasure~" The voice was sickeningly sweet and fake. The man's face was beautiful but the evil feel that clung to him made him ugly. His long black hair reminded Sosamie of raven feathers. A small girl stood at his side. She was cute, with ringlets of blond hair and crystal blue eyes, only those eyes held death. "Both **Heartless** and** Beloved**~!" How did that beast name know both their names? Sosamie turned and looked at Soubi. He gripped her hand tightly. She turned back to the man.  
"Explain yourself. How do you know our names?"  
The man laughed. "Pushy aren't we? Let's play first! Melody?" The little girl stepped forward, in front of the man. Sosamie felt her stomach sink. The Fighter Unit was a small girl? What was happening at the school? "I declare a battle by WordSpell." Her singing voice gave meaning to her name. It was a waste. Such a lovely face and voice, wasted on a man who looked as though he would never appreciate it. "Soubi." Her own voice was roughened with the need for revenge. She knew Aubrey would never agree to her using another Fighter Unit but this was something she had to do.  
"I accept." Soubi slipped off his glasses and tore away the bandages from around his neck. Sosamie ripped the collar of her night gown to expose her name. Different names with the same goal. For a minute she wanted to laugh. But there was no time for that.  
**"Strike, my dark birds! Feathers shall become daggers into their heart!" **The girl was quick and precise.  
"Defense!" Sosamie commanded.  
**"Wind, blow away those lying feathers. May they not gain access to those who grieve." **And just as he said, the dagger became feathers and simply floated away. The girl looked angry. Sosamie was amazed. He was quicker and stronger then the girl. He had turned her dangerous assault into feathers. Was a grieving heart that powerful? Their fingers crushed together, not having let go. Right now, they would fight as one. One heart with two names.  
**"Lock away the heart of the enemy! Chain down that pretty face!" **There was no time to react. Black chains wrapped around her arms and neck. Air was no longer getting into her lungs. Soubi looked at her in despair. But this was the duty of a Sacrifice. They took the pain.  
"Attack. I want him restricted." Even her whimpers would full of power. Full of strength.  
"Acknowledged." Soubi turned back to the pair, still gripping her hand. He turned back to the pair. "Your name?"  
"**Lifeless**" The name grinned. "One without life. We have nothing to lose."  
**"Separate his four limbs along to the four winds. No movement will be his." **Ribbons encircled the man's body. Sosamie smiled. Soubi had asked for his name as a distraction. Smart. But the man only grinned. "You are so strong... Stronger then your partners." Both Sosamie and Soubi froze. What was he saying?  
The girl let out a peal of bell sounding giggles. The man grinned and chuckled like this was all a big joke. He poked at Sosamie, "Your Fighter Unit," then he pointed at Soubi, "and your Sacrifice." Melody clapped her little hands together, appuading for a sick show. "Poof! They're gone! They were so weak alone."  
Sosamie heard her teeth snap together. Her nails dug into Soubi's knuckles creating little half moons on them. Weak? Had she said weak?The man laughed again.  
"But you two are stronger. It'll be more fun."


	3. Fighting and being Nothing

Hello! :D After another long hiatus I'M BACK! Here's the newest chapter of my story. Hope you enjoy. Thank you all for waiting :3  
Also, next chapter will probably have some M content so be prepared. I will NOT be breaking the story with a warning. (I feel like it breaks the flow of it.)  
So anyways, yep.

ENJOY.

* * *

More fun? They were treating this like a joke. A big game. It made her sick. Melody giggled. "Attack?" She asked as she looked at her Sacrifice, whose name Sosamie still didn't know. But **Lifeless** was a good name as any. "Of course dear." He responded with a look of pure amusement on his face. The child looked back at her.  
**take the life out of those who are weak. drain the force of the enemy! **

Barbed wire wrapped around her legs, the spikes digging into her flesh. Sosamie shut her eyes and bit her lower lip. _Be strong. Be strong. Please, be strong_. Her legs wobbled for a moment, but still she wouldn't falter. Maybe she didn't want to give them that satisfaction. But it was easy to see that they were no easy opponents.  
"Soubi!" She cried. "Offense!" If she would scream, it would be done in defiance. She would not give them the pleasure of knowing she was in pain. Both physically and mentally. These people -no, correction- these monsters had taken a piece of her heart. Sosamie knew she would never be able to get that piece back, but this battle could finally put a band-aide over her aching wound. This was her job now.  
**hoard the evil into one place. trap the darkness and destroy.  
**A good spell. Sosamie knew it required a lot of force. But the way Soubi said it, made it sound as if he was reciting a lullaby. Steel bars formed a tight cage around them. Melody hissed. And Sosamie had the satisfaction of seeing the male frown. "Again." She whispered.  
**such evil should not exist. eradicate. vanish. take the evil to where it came. **

Large spikes rammed into the males right arm and upper right leg as well as his left shoulder. "Daniel?" Melody cried, suddenly looking her age. Small, frightened. Very frightened. Daniel frowned but then just as suddenly smiled. "Oh, so well played. Dear Melody, don't fret so much. I'm perfectly fine." But that was clearly a lie. Melody turned back to Sosamie with a look that shouldn't be on such a young girls face.  
**witch! demon! you're existence is a sin! remove your name and be NOTHING!**

She screamed the last word out. Angry. Full of hatred. Full of force that demanded to be obeyed. Darkness found its way over her. She saw nothing. Felt nothing. Heard nothing. Was this how it was to not exist? Air wasn't reaching her lungs. The chains around her neck were getting tighter. She tried to tuck her fingers under, to give herself more breathing room but it was futile. She only succeeded in cutting her own neck. The barbed wire was now at her waist. It was painful. It scraped and cut and she could feel the blood draining from her body. Down her legs. Probably forming a pool. But she could still feel a hand covering hers. She moved her thumb lightly to see if it was real. Flesh. Life. Yes.

Soubi entered her vision. His pretty hair was a mess and he looked pale. She gave him a weak smile. "We're nothing..." She whispered though she wondered if he could even hear her. Soubi looked at her and she broadened her smile. Being nothing was not an excuse anymore. She had a job to fulfill. And she felt as though Soubi shared it with her. "Let's show them how dangerous nothing can be." She grinned now as she spoke through small gasps of air. "I want these removed Soubi. They hurt." Soubi nodded like any good Fighter Unit and turned. Still, there was only darkness.  
**Nothingness is everything. air. fire. water. and earth. to be nothing is to be everything. we have everything. i shall take your air...  
**Sosamie thought she could hear a faint gasp from where **Lifeless** was standing but she wasn't sure.  
**i shall cover your flesh in my fire. i shall fill your lungs with water. and i shall cover your remains with earth so that no other creature shall have to belittle itself by looking upon you. **

There were screams. Both male and female. Thrashing and gurgling. More screams. And then, nothing. Nothing was good. The wire and chains disintegrated right off her. She filled her lungs with a hearty helping of air and coughed. Soubi was there patting her back. Sosamie looked up and saw only the field. No **Lifeless**. She looked up at him and smiled. "We did it."

She managed one single step before she was falling. And really, one step was pretty good. Her legs felt light. Like noodles. She took a step to turn and was suddenly seeing sky. Not good. But luckily Soubi caught her in those securing arms that she loved so much. It was comforting to know he was near. But now nausea was sweeping over her like a surprise disease. Soubi lifted her into his arms and started the walk home.

"...Are they dead?" She asked softly. She had heard something about staying awake at times like these...  
"Yes." Soubi replied.  
"Do you feel bad?"  
"No, do you?"  
"...no."  
She shifted slightly in his arms and was surprised to learn that her answer had been the truth. She didn't feel bad or guilty or even sorry. They had got what they deserved.

"You do realize they'll simply keep sending more people to try and kill us?" Sosamie nodded at Soubi's words. Apparently the school really wanted them dead. Why? She had no idea. It was certain that they never predicated the survivors to join together. Fate was kind of funny that way. "I need to know why." Sosamie frowned as her headache got worse. "We'll find out." Soubi answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, it should have been. But her body ached so she simply stopped talking. She let Soubi lie her down in their cozy home and clean her cuts. She let him take off her nightgown not really caring that she was now only in her undergarments. She let him put the stuff of her cuts that's supposed to clean them out but stings. She let him do whatever. She was tired. She never realized how much her heart would ache after killing the killers. But it did. And she spent all night crying in Soubi's lap. It was unfair. She was without a partner. Without reason really. She felt empty. Soubi combed her hair and hummed softly, which helped some. He was so much better at hiding his pain than she was.

Sosamie looked up at Soubi as the sun began to rise. He was unbelievably beautiful. Pale hair and pale eyes. He made her stomach go into knots. She reached up and cupped his face. Soubi reached up and placed his hand over hers. No words. No, words would have ruined such a perfect moment. Maybe in the end, she should have spoken. Soubi bent forward and covered her lips with his. Mmmm, she could taste heaven. She could taste Soubi. It was wonderful. Even if he wasn't her Fighter Unit. Wait...He wasn't her-...

In a flash Sosamie had pushed Soubi up, her hands open on his chest. Her breathing was jagged and suddenly she was extremely aware that she was only wearing her undergarments. Thank god she hadn't been wearing anything too sexy. But still, this was wrong. This didn't happen. Whatever _this_ was. She was **Heartless**. He was **Beloved**. They had joined forces to fight for the common goal. But that was over, even if it was only for now. But she had always known love making to be another way of bonding. Something those who were fated enjoyed. But she wasn't fated with anyone anymore. He had been taken from her. She looked at Soubi sadly. She desperately wanted what he did. And her ears and tail suddenly felt very heavy. He cupped her face and gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me." But she didn't care. She wanted him to touch her. She wanted to be loved.


	4. You are Beloved

Okay! ;D thanks for the wait guys! I just wanna say thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are AWESOME. Okay, so MAJOR WARNING. M CONTENT. Don't likey? Don't ready. This is my FIRST lemon sooo yea. lol What else?... Hmmmm. Oh! I don't really know what to write about next! :o So gimme some ideas? Also, I DO write stroies if you request them. Even if they aren't anime. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. This is the last chapter.(Read bottom.)

P.S. The FULL name of the chapter is..

You are BELOVED, so don't be HEARTLESS.

* * *

She was stupid. As stupid as they come. Here life was, handing her a free pass on a silver plate yet she was pushing it away with her stubbornness. But she couldn't. No matter how much her mind, her body, and quite frankly her heart wanted her too. All she had to do was reach out and touch him. Feel him. He was so beautiful that she could hardly breathe around him. But some part of her just couldn't ignore the fact that they didn't share the same name. Had they been two regular people; average Joes, then there wouldn't have been a problem. They could love each other all they wanted. But then… He had never _really_ admitted that he loved her. But she loved him.

The realization was startling. She loved him. Soubi was strong, kind, loving, caring. He was pure sunshine in her tornado of a mind. It wasn't just the fact that they shared the same broken fate. It was more than that. Compared to all the stuff about fate and names, maybe it was simpler. Maybe it was just love. Whether Soubi shared her feelings or not was still unknown to her. But… He had to love her. Why else would he look at her like that? Like she was everything…

Her arm reached out and she grabbed the hem of his sleeve before he could stand. No matter how many times she wished for it not to be true, Aubrey was dead. And he was defiantly the kind of guy who would have wanted her to move on. To be happy. This wasn't abandoning him. This was living for him. She was going to love because he had taught her how. She was going to love.  
Soubi looked at her. It became so quite that she swore she could hear her own blood pulsing in her ears. Her heart was beating furiously. Nervously? Yes, defiantly nervously. If this went through, then by tomorrow she wouldn't have her cat ears anymore. But there was also excitement, blossoming at the pit of her stomach. It crawled up her spine and made her toes curl.  
Sosamie tugged lightly at his sleeve. Soon he seemed to understand which made her feel better. She was kind of a novice at these sorts of things. She was shy and didn't really know how to proceed. He knelt over her and eased her onto the bed. She was scared. She was terrified. She was ready.

He was gentle and loving. His fingers brushed her cheekbones like he was trying to remember her with his hands. Her skin grew flushed and rosy with every jagged breath she took. Her eyes fluttered before closing. He was touching her. So very lightly and she was already becoming so edgy. It would have been embarrassing if it hadn't been so exotic. His lips brushed against hers and she lifted her chin a fraction until they met. They shared a sweet kiss that tasted better then honey. His mouth was sweet candy. Addictive candy that she knew she couldn't live without anymore.

He eased her mouth open with his tongue and she obeyed. She let out a soft mewl and he responded with a quiet grunt. And it seemed that at that moment, they were more than just Fighter Unit and Sacrifice. More than** Beloved** and **Heartless**. Even more than Soubi and Sosamie. They were man and woman. And she felt utterly alive.  
They nipped with their teeth and tasted with their tongues until they were heavily drugged off each other. He was stealing her breathe with each deepening kiss. His fingers ran down her cheek; down to her neck until she was trembling. Then they slipped under her bra and gently cupped her breast. Soubi earned himself a soft moan. She hadn't even done this was Aubrey. They both wanted to wait. But it wasn't like she could wait anymore. Her body tingled and she could feel a warm sensation at the very pit of her stomach. Lower… She shifted and moved her legs trying to stop the burn. Soubi's fingers played with the peaks of her breasts until she was gripping the bed sheets and whimpering pleas. And when his mouth played with her taunt nipples, she felt herself withdrawing from the world she knew completely. He suckled and licked and bit and grew her closer to the edges of insanity. Her body arched as if it was second nature. She wanted to give herself to him totally and completely. The same way he did to her when they were in battle. Her fingers dug into the lush hair that was tickling her belly. She wanted him closer. Closer than even skin. His right hand left her breast and journeyed downward, sending shivers down to her bones. He pressed a finger against her damp womanhood and she responded with a soft cry of pleasure and frustration. She wiggled her hips, trying desperately to add friction. But Soubi was still in the mood to play. He bit gently on her nipple and she cried out, dipping her head back. Lighting ran across her body and she could easily feel the heat radiating between then. And it was kind of hard not to notice the impressive bulge in Soubi's pants. She blushed and closed her eyes again, not having even realized she had opened them. Soubi truly was all man. "Open your eyes…" Soubi coaxed. But her eyelids felt heavy. And she was so very embarrassed. But still, she fought against it all and slowly opened her eyes, seeing Soubi. He filled her vision until there was nothing but him. He brought his mouth down to hers and they kissed again. It was one of those drugging, mind numbing kisses she had only read about. Saliva ran down her chin and some ran down Soubi's. Her blush deepened when he licked it off.

"You're so beautiful…" Lust made his voice rough but the love she heard turned it to velvet. It would have broken any of her defenses if she had had any left. Soubi rose to his knees and coaxed her until she lifted her bottom so he could remove her panties. She was naked. In both senses of the word. She was lying on the bed, sprawled out like a feast. His eyes were burning holes on her flesh and she trembled. She loved him. And she knew he loved her.

Soubi reached up and tugged his shirt off, leaving his chest bare. God, he was beautiful. If only there weren't any scars. Sosamie couldn't help but reach up and run her fingertips across them. To any normal person they would have been disfiguring, but Soubi made them almost beautiful. But that didn't stop the anger. No one should hurt such a beautiful creature. She leaned forward and gently kissed each scar. She wanted to heal him, make him whole again. She wanted him to know that she would always be here with him, because she loved him. Her hands ran down his chest to his toned stomach. She was memorized. Her fingers played with the button of his pants and she carefully pulled down the zipper. She wanted what he was willing to give her. He pulled off his pants and surprised her when he took his boxers along with them. She was seeing him. Full man. She blushed and turned her eyes away. But Soubi took the opportunity. His fingers found her womanhood and he started a slow rhythm. She whimpered and moaned, almost franticly thrashing, wanting release. Her mind was numb with each crash, each flicker of his fingers. She reached up and gripped his arm; to stop him or the help him she honestly didn't know. Her back arch and she begged. Begged for the aching and throbbing to stop. "Soubi…" She whispered. She was reaching higher and higher until she couldn't even breathe. Each thrust of his invading fingers drove her insane. Finally, her body relented. Her body jerked slightly and she screamed, reaching the peak, and she climaxed. Wave after wave rocked her body and she trembled. Never in her life had she been in so much pleasure. She whimpered and suddenly her body felt like jelly. Soubi eased his fingers out of her and smiled, pressing light kisses along her jawbone.

Her breathe steadied slightly and she held onto his hand. She didn't care if it was slick with her juices. She kissed him, softly, lovingly.  
Right then, everything was okay. Aubrey's death still hurt, and probably always would, but Soubi was here. He made her better. This was okay. Even if the School continued to send enemy after enemy. This was okay. Even if they didn't share the same name. This was okay. Everything was okay.

Soubi reached over to the nightstand but Sosamie grabbed his arm. He was reaching for a condom, she knew it. What else? She looked up at Soubi who was staring at her quizzingly. She smiled softly and played with his hair. "I want to feel you…" Perhaps they finally would go beyond skin. He eased her onto the bed again and smoothed her hair. "If it hurts… tell me. Okay? Just tell me and I'll stop." He whispered and she saw what she thought was concern in his eyes. She nodded. Consequences, good or bad, could wait until later. Sunlight was lazily creeping up allowing them to see each other. She didn't want to be in the dark anymore.

Soubi nestled between her open legs and held onto her hands. Now, or never. He slid himself inside her and she screamed. Her silver eyes widened and her fingers bit into his knuckles. Soubi froze and cradled her. He made soft cooing noises and kissed her face repeatedly. "Shhhh… It's okay…" He murmured and brushed her hair back. Of course it was okay. She was joined with him. It pain was minute compared to her earlier fight. She was his now. The blood stains on the sheets were proof.

Sosamie wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. "I-It's okay… The pain is passing…" She bucked her hips slightly to further confirm that she was alright. Soubi nodded, his face pressed into her light hair. And slowly- oh, so very slowly- began moving. In, out, in, out; and soon she caught his rhythm. She bucked her hips to meet every thrust. Soubi grunted and it was easy to see that he was holding himself back. Sosamie moaned and cried out. "Sosamie…" Her name became a spell on Soubi's lips. Sosamie's eyes watered. For now, she was complete again. She was in love. Her nails clawed at his back as his thrusts became more frantic. They were sweating but that didn't matter. It wasn't important. Soubi bent over her and pressed light kisses on her face, trailing down to her stomach. Sosamie let out a frantic scream. She was being loved. "S-Soubi…." She managed before she moaned again. "I'm…"

It felt like forever. The screaming, the moving, the kisses. But her body was unfamiliar with it all. It couldn't last forever. Sosamie whimpered before letting out a high wail. She could feel Soubi's seed spilling inside her and she was happy. She collapsed onto the bed and he on her. And for a while only soft panting could be heard.

"You'll…always protect me right?" Sosamie asked when she had later caught her breathe.  
Soubi stroked her side. "Always."

Who knew how long they would have to fight. Forever? Or until a stronger pair came around? Would either of them ever know what happened? Probably not. But that was okay for now. She had Soubi. Aubrey would have been proud. Even if Soubi and she didn't share the same name.

* * *

Okay Yea. Last chapter. Sorry I know it sucks. :/ My brain hates me. This is my first story so a little slack kay? lol Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
